


Midst of Chaos

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the War AU, Arrogance, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Hope, Hufflepuff, Humor, Internship, Jealousy, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Post Deathly Hallows, Post Deathly Hallows AU, Redemption, Sarcasm, Second Chances, Slytherin, Teasing, Wand Shop, Wandlore (Harry Potter), envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Interning for Garrick Ollivander was all fun and games until he hired another intern to work alongside them. He was quite possibly the most annoying person she had ever met, and that was saying something. Pansy had met a lot of annoying people. But his sparkling eyes, his arrogant personality, and his flowing dirty blonde hair was enough to drive her mad.





	Midst of Chaos

After the war, Pansy figured she was fresh out of luck when it came to receiving any career opportunities in the Wizarding world. Her obvious hatred for Harry Potter and his cause put her on a permanent blacklist, because her decisions back then _clearly_ determined who she was as a person. It was like people did not even believe fear could have been the cause of it all. Not everyone is naturally brave in the midst of chaos. But she was lucky one day when Garrick Ollivander found her in Diagon Alley covered in food that was thrown at her just for walking down the street.

"Are you alright, Miss Parkinson?" He asked her gently. He walked up toward her and pulled her up and off of the ground. Pansy wasn't the type to show any kind of weakness, so she just nodded. She was afraid if she spoke she would cry.

"Why don't you come back to my shop to clean up," he said, "You certainly can't go home covered in food." 

Pansy followed him back to his shop silently with her head down, and as they slipped thru his doors, she heard the familiar bell chime above the front door. She remembered coming here as a kid and receiving her first wand. It was an experience she would never forget; it was the experience that started her fascination with Wandlore. But hardly anyone knew about that. She kept a lot of her intellectual pursuits and obsessions a secret.

Mr. Ollivander left her in the front of the shop to get his cleaning supplies. She was intrigued by the fact that he wanted her to clean herself off the Muggle way, but she didn't question it. He was the only one lately to show her any kindness. As he wiped food off of her upper arm she asked him, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I have been expecting you," he told her nonchalantly, "You have always been destined to work beside me, but I will say, it has been interesting watching your journey."

Pansy raised her brow, "What are you saying?"

"I want you to intern for me, Pansy. We don't share a wand wood for nothing. _Hornbeam, dragon heartstring core, 12 1/2 inches, hard._ That's your wand, correct? I never forget one. Those of Hornbeam show an interest that is to the point of obsession. We share the same obsession with our love of Wandlore." 

"But-but what about your business? Being associated with me will cause-"

"I don't worry about the opinions of small-minded folk. Besides, I sell the best wands in the country. People are not going to stop coming to me because of my intern."

And for the first time in months, Pansy smiled.

* * *

Interning for Garrick Ollivander was all fun and games until he hired another intern to work alongside them. He was quite possibly the most annoying person she had ever met, and that was saying something. Pansy had met a lot of annoying people. But his sparkling eyes, his arrogant personality, and his flowing dirty blonde hair was enough to drive her mad. 

She hated Zacharias Smith with a passion. So much so, she couldn't believe he was a Hufflepuff of all things.

"Parkinson," he called as he walked into the shop, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Do you even take this seriously?" She asked him, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you _just-_ "

"I'd stop if I were you," he teased, "You're sounding an awful lot like Hermione Granger. I know how much you love her."

Pansy glared at him, but didn't say anything. She went back to stacking wands on the shelves.

She knew the silence wouldn't last for long, because Zacharias loved the sound of his own voice too much.

"You know," he started, "I don't think you actually hate me. I think you're into me."

Pansy snorted, "Yeah right. You quite possibly are one of the daftest people I have ever met who displays a ridiculous amount of arrogance that is quite frankly, undeserved." 

"And you're _not_ arrogant?"

Pansy smirked, _"I deserve to be arrogant."_

Zacharias rolled his eyes and was about to respond to her comment, but the front door of the shop chimed. Pansy looked up and caught sight of Hannah Abbott, one of Zacharias' former house mates. As he walked around the counter to give her a big dramatic hug, Pansy couldn't help but roll her eyes and make a dramatic gagging noise.

He turned around to the sound, and he smirked back at Pansy as he kissed Hannah on the cheek. She watched as Hannah blushed, and Pansy huffed as she turned around to continue stacking wands.

"I had a lot of fun the other night, Zach," Hannah told him, "It was just like old times."

"Me too," he replied, "It reminded me of sixth year in the Room of Requirement.."

Hannah giggled and Pansy felt herself glare at the shelf in front of her. She also felt Zacharias eyes on her while displaying a devilish grin. 

"I'll see you after my shift," he told Hannah, "Pansy and I have a lot of work to do."

He kissed her on the cheek again, and she gave him a small wave as she left the shop. As soon as the bell stopped chiming, she heard Zacharias chuckle. 

"What is it?" Pansy asked him, "Are you laughing at how stupid and predictable you are?"

"How funny, Parkinson, I was actually laughing about how predictable _you_ are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You just showed me how jealous you are that I am paying attention to another girl."

Pansy scoffed, "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of Hannah Abbott of all people?" 

 _"Because she has me._ "

"So you admit to being a woman's property?"

He glared at her, but he walked up to her as he did so and leaned against the shelf she was stacking wands on. His face was so close to hers that Pansy had to catch her breath, "I'm no ones property," he said, "Just like you."

And before she could even reply, he strode to the back of the shop to get to work. 

* * *

Pansy felt bitter all morning, and she wasn't sure why, until Zacharias walked thru the door.

"How was your date last night with Abbott?" Pansy asked dryly.

She swore she could hear Zacharias grin as he slipped off his cloak and hung it up to dry. 

"It was pretty lame, actually. If I am going to be quite honest."

This made Pansy turn around and perk up her brow, "Oh?" 

She tried hard not to act interested, but she was. She was listening to every word he said intently as he replied. 

"Yeah, all she could do the whole time was cry about her recent breakup with Neville and how she wanted him back, so I spent the time giving her advice on how to win him over."

"You told your date how to pick up another guy? _You really are a Hufflepuff_ ," Pansy said sarcastically.

"I'm really not as bad as you think-"

Pansy grunted.

Zacharias then walked in front of her so she was forced to look him in the eyes, "Look, I am going to take my own advice I gave Hannah here. I fancy you, Parkinson. You're a bitch, but I'm kind of a dick. So it works out, and you clearly fancy me with how jealous you were getting about Hannah."

"I do _not-_ " But before Pansy could continue, Zacharias' lips were on her own. He pulled away as quickly as he had done it and his cheeks were bright red.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he sputtered, losing his composure, "I don't know where that came from."

It was Pansy's turn to give him a devilish grin, and after she did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in once again. 

The wildest things always seemed to happen in the midst of chaos. 


End file.
